Arcane
London, England |trained_by = Billy Classic |debut = March 2014 |retired = |}} Alex Sarantis, better known as Arcane, is an English professional wrestler of Greek and Moroccan descent. He currently works for the South American Wrestling Alliance. Convicted felon turned deep thinker, Arcane is looking to rebuild his once promising career. Career So-Cal Unplugged (2014) Arcane debuted for So-Cal Unplugged back in March 2014. He lost to the monstrous Freakshow in the first round of a tournament to crown the inaugural Unplugged Champion, but quickly forced his way back into contention with a string of convincing victories on the under-card. He won the Unplugged Championship next month at Greed, defeating Francisco Lopez ©, Kenneth Carter and Kevin Lee in a Four-Way Dance. Several weeks later, Arcane bludgeoned Lopez with a railroad spike to retain his championship. He used similar tactics in three more successful defenses, beating Kevin Lee, Ray Keenes and then Psycho Messiah, However, after 99 days as champion, he lost a rematch with Messiah at Revolution, They were scheduled to compete again but Arcane suddenly disappeared; supposedly extradited to the UK on gang conspiracy charges. United Kingdom Wrestling Federation (2016-2017) After 18 months behind bars, Arcane signed with UKWF in September 2016 and pinned Kelly Garrett on his debut. In the following weeks, he developed an intimate relationship with Stella Chalmers-Blythe - the hated owner of UKWF - and subsequently joined her faction New Management as its chief enforcer. He fought various enemies of the group, most notably beating MJ Bell via disqualification at No Turning Back. The match was ended prematurely after interference from Magdalena Waechter, a former member of New Management with a grudge against Stella. Arcane closed the year with victory in the Holiday Invitational "clusterfuck" at Challenge of Champions, earning himself a luxury Christmas hamper - and a main event push. To begin 2017, Arcane was booked in a non-title match against Magdalena Waechter, MJ Bell and Blaise Fader, the reigning UKWF Champion. Unfortunately, Bell pinned the champion with a roll-up while Arcane fought Magdalena at ringside. He teamed with stablemate Cross Recoba to defeat Bell and Fader at Winds of Change, but a surprise appearance from Magdalena sparked a frenzied post-match brawl. The following month at No Escape, Arcane defeated Magdalena in a memorable steel cage match to seemingly end their heated feud. He then declared his intention to challenge MJ Bell for her newly won UKWF Championship. In spring, Arcane led his New Management cohorts into battle with MJ Bell and The Hebrew Hammers. In what could be a sign of things to come, Arcane pinned Bell to win the match. He then teamed with Alex Kincaid against Blaise Fader and Valkyrie but this match was ruled a no contest due to shenanigans. Arcane and Fader agreed if she could defeat a member of New Management in singles competition, the individual would be forced to leave the group. Blaise dispatched of both Ace Watson and Hunter Storms but Arcane turned on Cross Recoba, assaulting him and effectively ending New Management. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (2016-2017) In December 2016, Arcane was recruited for the ECWF reboot, crushing Charlotte Villeneuve in the first round of a tournament for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. After losing to Eric Donavan in the semi-final, Arcane pinned DeWayne Davis for the Nex*Gen Championship at Friday Night Revolution #121. He held this belt for 64 days until an inexplicable loss to Evan Moore. ECWF closed down just a few weeks later. Extreme Wrestling Corporation (2017) In March 2017, Arcane signed a short-term deal with Prime, the touring brand of EWC. He subsequently wrestled in countries such as Angola, Belgium, the Philippines, Portugal, Russia and Ukraine. Arcane won four successive matches in Prime, besting Nevaeh, Kyra Johnson, Richard Garcia and Stitches. However, his streak ended with a loss to Nevaeh in an Indy Championship number one contender's match. He quickly put himself back in contention with a non-title victory over Trixie, the reigning Indy Champion, but failed to capitalise at Scars and Stripes where Stitches pinned Johnson to become the new number one contender in a Triple Threat also featuring Arcane. This would be his last appearance for EWC. Premier Grappling Club / Rebellion Pro (2017) Arcane joined the Premier Grappling Club, a new British promotion with an emphasis on old school wrestling. He defeated Gav Tompkins on his debut and fought Blaise Fader to a time limit draw that same night. Arcane returned on the next episode of PGC to defeat Osmond Bradley via countout. The promotion was then bought out and re-branded as Rebellion Pro. Arcane pinned Bradley on the first show and followed this with a win over Ben Haskell and Noelle Charpentier at War of the Heroes. In wrestling *'Finishing move' **''Magnum Opus'' (Go 2 Sleep) *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster **Roundhouse kick *'Common moves' **Backhand slap **European uppercut **Knife-edge chop **Running clothesline **Snap powerslam *'Nickname' **The Magnificent Bastard *'Entrance music' **''"GunPlay"'' by Slim the Mobster **''"One"'' by Ghostface Killah (2018) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **(1x) ECWF Nex*Gen Championship **ECWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2019) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **PNW Championship *'So-Cal Unplugged' **Unplugged Championship *'United Kingdom Wrestling Federation' **UKWF Championship Category:English characters